deathly_pentafandomcom-20200214-history
Deathly Penta (movie)
Deathly enta is the 1st movie in the animated version of the series. It acts as the 2nd half of the 1st book. Plot The group of students continues through the cemetery. Nicole then has Kat go look for a place to stay when it begins to rain. Soon they here Kat scream leading them to find not only kat but gia passed out from drinking some mysterious stuff in a bottle. Soon gia wakes up and maria wanders out unsure about what happened. Gia then explains that her and maria arrived at the cemetery beforehand looking for what was causing the strange things to happen. They then ran into the fox who tells maria he can help only to start levitating her then turning evil. Maria then gives gia some of the mysterious liquid causing her to pass out. The fox then has maria take gia only for kat to be looking for shelter nearby. Maria then collapses, the fox then starts getting ready to take her when kat arrives. She then asks him why he is taking maria the fox then gives kat the liquid as well. Afterwards gia then states that it was maria who gave her the same liquid prior. Maria then continues to ask what gia is talking about stating she still has no recalition of what happened that well only that prior to being turned evil she remembers clearly. Soon the fox arrives again wanting to help maria only for gia to step in. Ghost then asks why gia is so sure the fox is evil to which she states that he i the one who told maria to drug her. The fox then states that is was him who blocked out maria's memory of the events. He then takes maria and kat to his ice palace. Marisa then spontaneously gains wings and teleports gia and the others to the palace. The fox and maria then turn kat evil. Having both kat and maria evil the fox orders them both to drug gia again. She not long begins to hallucinate before passing out. Bella then comes in the fox then turns her to a cat. She runs off but the fox has maria follow her and catch her and bring her back. He then reveals that Mad wants gia to evil then turns her with both maria and kat gaining their wings trying save her in the process. Mad then tells him to brig gia with him to their hideout. Once there Mad reveals herself once again surprising both maria and kat. She then sends them off to mel's private girls school. Once then they run into lemone who takes them to mels room where they not only run into lilly but find mel's sword. Son they teleport back to mad's hideout who then reveals she wants mel. Liz. Em and Cassie then show up and take gia, maria, and kat to the cemetery. Ghost then notices that the sword burned cassie. Arriving at the cemetery again the vampires are there after waiting 4 hour for them to return with their dinner. Soon they hypnotize maria and kat after they try escaping leaving gia to save them. Gia then earns her wings, ghost arrives in time with mels sword much to vampire dismay upon it once again popping up. Gia then uses it to free maria and kat. Em then points out that having 2 different powers is pretty rare even though the sword is more powerful than maria still much to gia's amazement. Alex then teleports them back to mad's hideout when maria then suggest they find her. Maria then heads back to the school while kat and the others search the forest. She then finds mel and tells her they have her sword both then teleport back to the forest. Cassie then shows up and leads them eventually back to the cemetery. Once there the fox shows up ad demands maria be his again or else he'll trap her into the bottle where she freed him. Gaby ends up bein sucked into the bottle. Maria then teleports in and grabs gaby and the fox's fury annoying friend nad teleports back out. Once out the vampires and maria send and trap the fox back in the bottle. After which ghost manages to transform and they all party later on.